Nights Torn By Sunset
by TeamFitz-Raver72
Summary: 4 Best friends have known the Quileute boys for a very long time. Relationships form, all but 1.


"Peace, mom." I grabbed my i pod and put my worn out converse on.

"Where you going?" My mom, Shannon, asked.

"To Sam's" I say in 'duh' tone. She placed her left hand on her hip and rolled her eyes.

"Your always at that boy's house. Are you dating him?"

"What?!" I gasped. "He's engaged to Emily. Everyone in La Push knows that." By now I had my hand on the door knob.

"Just be back before 10."

"Always do." Crazy women.

The walk to Sam's house was at least 15 minuets, though I didn't mind. I pressed play on my I pod and soon enough "All I Ever Wanted" by Basshunter played. I swear we could throw a rave out here. Everyone likes a rave out in the boonies.

4 songs later I arrive at my destination. Almost everyone was here. Sam, Emily, Bailey, Jake, Kaylee, Embry, Jared, and Paul.

"Techno again." Jared muttered as I fixed my hair so it wasn't sticking in random places. I do get a bit crazy when I listen to techno. I took the empty seat between him and Paul. Boy, was I happy.

"Your mom say anything to you?" Paul smirked.

"Of course she did, but I just told her to S my D than I walked out." I say sitting criss cross. I turned to look at him and laugh. His face expression was priceless.

"I'm just kidding yo. I'm not going to say that to her. You crazy?" Just then Sam walked in.

"Paul, you gotta patrol tonight with Jared and Embry."

Me and Kaylee shared a look at each other. We both hated - well we girls - hated when the guys went patrolling. We feared they would get hurt. Unfortunately they laugh at us for worrying. Douches.

"Yeah okay." replies Paul.

Jake and Bailey were cuddling on the couch they sat in. Jake tickling her sides once in awhile. Embry leaving kisses along Kaylee's arm and face. Jared, Paul, and me sat back watching in disgust. Then, Jared puts his arm around me and scoots closer to my side and kissed my cheek.

"Ah, dude. What are you doing?" I jumped onto Paul's lap. He laughed historically along with Paul.

"He made me do it." He says in between laughs pointing to Paul. I move to where I normally was. Stupid wolves and their mind reading shenanigans. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Aw, come one Ry, it was just a joke." Paul says running his hand along my arm. My breathing hitched in my throat. He left tingles on my arm where his fingers had touched. I look up at him. His beautiful smile melted my heart. I licked my lips and played with my hair not sure what to say.

"Alright, alright. But that was uncalled for you know?" I say pointing at him. "I blame you. Not Jared."

"Hey Bay, what page are we suppose to be on for that one book in Mr. Johnson's class?"

"Er .. Page .. 145." She says.

"145? Are you serious? I'm only on page 25." I drop my head on Jared's shoulder. "Fuck my life."

***

That whole we sat around and watched t.v and eat. Our typical weekend off from school, besides cliff diving and bonfires.

I looked at the clock that hung in the kitchen and realized it was [b]9:52[/b] I jumped up quickly and grabbed my jacket slipping it on, my I pod falling out. I cursed to myself and picked it up.

"Fuck, my mom is going to be mad."

"Before 10 thing again?" Kaylee asked smiling.

"Its not funny and yes." I turned to Paul. "Can you do me a favor?" I asked sweetly.

He groaned and got up from the couch. This isn't the first time I had asked him for this favor so he already knew what I was going to ask. I followed him outside and waited for him by the stairs while he went around the house to transform. I looked around and felt a nudge on my back. I turned around and he knelt down so i could jump on his back.

We got to my house in less then 10 minutes. Again, I waited for him to transform in his human form.

"Thank you." I say. Normally I hug him, but this time I decided to kiss him on the cheek.

"Ye-y-yeah no problem."

I give him a smile and head inside. Before I closed the door I took a last look at him. He was smirking to himself. I rolled my eyes and closed the door.

"I said before 10 young lady."

"It's 9:58 woman" I took off my shoes and jacket and left the jacket on the coat hanger by the door. "I'm gonna take a shower then go to bed. I'll see ya in the morning." I say walking down the hallway to the bathroom.

Tomorrow should be good.


End file.
